Headline News - April 2007
Space Station Appears Over Tomin Kora Posted By: Fishbreath Article: APR07-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Sat Apr 07 21:29:20 3007 At approximately 1700 Sivadian Mean Time today, a space station identified by local sources as the Junkyard terminated a spindrive jump over Tomin Kora and was moved by tugs into high orbit over Shadowheart. The Junkyard, a pirate haven known to exist since the mid-2800s but whose location remained a mystery until the Birthright War, during which it served as a save haven for the exiled militias of several OATO worlds, and played an instrumental role in defeating a Parallax task force. The station has made no formal communication as of this time, and ships approaching it have reported being warned to turn away under threat of destruction.More on this story as it develops. More chaos from New Luna Posted By: Brody Article: APR07-2 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sat Apr 14 16:12:01 3007 NEW LUNA - On April 4th, 3007, an unexpected attack was made on the beach of Deepcrest Island, New Luna. It seemed an average day when out of the blue a mortar shell was fired, and missed, the round going into water. The shot caused confusion among the beach-goers, and another soon exploded on the beach, injuring a few civilians. Sergeant First Class Lucius Castus of the New Luna Militia had the civilians go for cover as two more marines came to Castus' aid; Captain Gregory Norton, and Corporal Dirionis Callot. Various types of rifle and machine gun fire started coming from the trees, wounding some local surfers, who now reside in Winston Hospital. The three marines were able to stop the attack on the civilians, causing a couple of casualties on the attackers. The rest fled and have yet to be found. On the bodies of the fallen attackers, there was no identification of an organized crime attack, or who the attackers were. After the attack, a female doctor was reported aiding the wounded on the beach as they waited for a medical team. The reason for such an attack is yet to be discovered, but the NLM is investigating the case. Former Rebel Speaks Out Against Latest Attack Posted By: Keller Article: APR07-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: Waldheim Reported At: Sat Apr 14 16:34:07 3007 New Berlin, Waldheim. Former Leader of the People's Army of New Luna and spokeswoman for the Island Community of Ghost Chime, Julia Hart, earlier released a statement from her apartment in New Berlin. "It sad to see that there is still violence on New Luna," she said. "That people will still fight against their brethren and take up arms. The true People's Army took up arms for the people, but these people are like the fascists that Mister Fitzgerald lead in the darkest moments on New Luna history. Those who only wish to spread anarchy and have no intentions of reform. Perhaps it is time that I return. Not to lead another revolution, but to help guide New Luna into a new phase of peace and prosperity, where the working class are treated the same as those segments of society that wish to oppress them for speaking for themselves." Julia Hart, however, did not state when she was intending to return to New Luna. But rumours coming out of the Union that she currently works for, suggests that it could be a move she does in the very near future. No Union representatives were available for comment. Antimone Not Worried About NL Internal Situation Posted By: Keller Article: APR07-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Sat Apr 14 16:48:46 3007 New Valsho, Antimone. Minutes after the news of the attack that occurred fourth of April broke, the Antimone Government stated that they were not concerned about the current internal political situation on New Luna. Armi Teznozna, once again speaking on behalf of the government, made the following comment. "The government is not concerned about the current internal political situation on New Luna. It is simply an arc of disgruntled people who have had Maza look in their direction one too many times. Or it's the Lady not being too impressed about them not replying to our kind offer of provisions that were never accepted. We are sure that there will be stability in the region some day." It has been revealed that there was plans for a peace keeping operation to be deployed to help the New Luna Militia shortly after the civil war, though these were classed as unwarranted and the government believed that it would be more effective for their troops to stay at home and guard their own boarders and national security. This is Vadoma Carniliza for INN. Former Vanguard officers sentenced Posted By: Brody Article: APR07-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sat Apr 14 17:03:27 3007 /Hesperia, Mars/ Today, sentencing finished on over twenty former officers of the Solar Republic's Vanguard (formerly called the Guardian Fleet) for both crimes against humanity and war crimes.Chief among those convicted was former Vanguard General Victor Cross, once a head of the Vanguard's operations. He and his compatriots were tried for mass murder of Lunites as well as wanton destruction of property in the bombings of Sparta and Rima Sirsalis. Furthermore, they were charged with unlawful deportation and confinement of enemy combatants as well as killing surrendered combatants, as frequently occured during the Guardian Fleet-Luna conflict. The defendants were convicted unanimously by a half Martian half Lunite jury and sentenced to life imprisonment at the Vanguard's hard labour penal colony on Pluto. A motion for appeal has been denied by the judge, the Honourable Praetor Appius Claudius Cato."This is a great day for all Lunites, and all citizens of the Solar Republic." Recounted Jason Pritchard, mayor of Lovell City on Luna. "Finally these animals have been brought to some sort of justice, and even if it doesn't bring back our loved ones it at least provides a gateway to a proper right future." The sentiment seemed to be shared on Mars. The Martian mayor of Hellas, Richard Weir said, "The Guardian Fleet scum are out of offices they unrightfully took for themselves, and convicted of the crimes they brought down on all of the Solar Republic's citizens. Let's hope their taint washes away with the years."The Republic has announced that it will pay restitution to all those Republic citizens who lost loved ones or were otherwise affected in the war on Luna of 3004. Those seeking repayment are urged to visit their local officials for more instructions./Publius Claudius Marcianus, INN Mars/ Hostage Crisis On New Luna! Posted By: Keller Article: APR07-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sun Apr 15 01:02:45 3007 Greenville, New Luna. On April 14th, an attack was made in Greenville park, the assailants were reported in black cloaks and there faces hidden from view. A trio of marines were quickly dispatched, Sergeant Castus, Corporal Callot, and a Recruit Zarni, sent in to investigate, as ordered. Nothing more was heard from the marines, except for a comm from Castus, calling for help, which didnt arrive, due to the sensitivity of the hostage situation. Video footage showed the three marines indeed were hostage, two bleeding from what looks to be whip marks, as well as four civilians, one civilian woman injured as well. The unnamed captors mentioned that they were doing this so they may fulfill a prophesy, and complete a great journey. They made demands to the NLM for the release of the hostages, though they are now being kept confidential. La Terre Under New Rule! Posted By: Joker Article: APR07-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sun Apr 15 22:08:20 3007 New Paris, La Terre--With outgoing transmissions currently jammed and only few scarce reports making their way out, it seems the planet of La Terre has come under sudden and new leadership. No details are known about the nature of the coup or the fate of those previously on government."New Paris will no longer serve the whims of the corrupt," a message delivered directly to INN explained. "The events that have taken place were needed to end this age of darkness and bring light to those currently living under the lies of shadows." The statement went on to promise more information in the near future. Currently all transportation in and out of La Terre is restricted, though the cryptic message assured this will last no more than a day or two.INN will keep you posted as these events continue to unfold. Antimone to overhaul Militia Posted By: Keller Article: APR07-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Mon Apr 16 04:21:09 3007 New Valsho, Antimone. With more and more violence occuring in the Orion Arm, the Government of Antimone conducted an emergency session behind closed doors several hours ago. It has been revealed that the Government of Antimone will be expanding its ground based military forces and improving soldier training. That was previously considered lax by other militias within the Orion Arm. There is also talk about expanding the current armory so that more state of the art weapons and weapon systems can be purchased. It has been stated that there will be a tax on previously untaxed items, with taxes on export items being determined by the cargo capacity of the ship involved. However, tax breaks will be given to ships that are registered on Antimone. "This is not to build up an offensive military force, but to help secure our own boarders more securely. For those observant people in the back rows, it may give them comfort that there are no intentions of our militia purchasing any mass troop transport ships," Armi Teznozna said, on behalf of the Government of Antimone. "These are simply defensive measures that we feel will benefit Antimone in the long run." It is believed that Terminal Point has already been contracted to carry out the project. No representatives were available for a statement. La Terre Leader Speaks Out Posted By: Joker Article: APR07-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Mon Apr 16 19:53:13 3007 New Paris, La Terre--A formal statement has finally been released by the current ruling body on the planet of La Terre. The coup which overthrew the former government was led by a man referred to as General Savant. While no information is available about this man, it is know that he led the forces that aided several units within the Defense Force in what was a successful although bloody operation."It was time for a change," the release by General Savant stated. "La Terre has been victimized in the past due to the negligence of those who were in charge. That shall be the case no more. While there are still creases to be stretched out, New Paris is once more secure. Even now, as we speak, the True Defenders threat has been neutralized completely, a victory that for months was eluded by past leaders." Martial law has been declared, though no curfew is in place."We, the people of La Terre, can no longer stand for mediocre leadership. It is time for a new beginning. The ruling members of the Orion Arm have proven themselves inclined towards what is most profitable rather than what is best for its weaker members. The Sivadian Empire will no longer hold sway over the lives of free men. As of this moment, La Terre declares itself withdrawn from the OATO and extends an invitation for other governments to do the same. It is time for new alliances to be formed, the kind that do not bend the knee to Sivadian political oppression."General Savant proceeded to lift certain restrictions on inbound and outgoing travel. While ships may now leave and come at will, they are subject to heavy scrutiny until such a time as the world can once more be declared stable."Where others have failed to bring peace, we shall succeed," the current leader of La Terre promised. "We shall start at home and eventually bring balance once more to what is clearly universal chaos." NL Hostages Escape! Posted By: Keller Article: APR07-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Tue Apr 17 08:10:13 3007 New Luna, April 15th. The three marines that were being held by the religous faction escaped with the help of NLM assitance. Four of the cult members were captured, and are under NLM Jurisdiction. All the hostages, including the four civilians, left the scene with either minor or no injuries, and one of the Vollistan cultists died in the process. When asked to comment on whether the cult had different motives than their religious beliefs, Corporal Callot replied, "Honestly, I think they weren't putting on a show, they seemed to believe deeply in whatever it was they had believed in." And to Recruit Zarni, also a hostage, asking what his thoughts were on being sent in with limited intel, "Our job is to protect the people of this planet, something I think we did damned well." Following the interview, a heart-warming scene took place in the Dead Fish tavern, many patrons rising and clapping for the marine's, and NLM's selfless acts, in the face of danger. G'ahnli Respond To La Terran Coup Posted By: Fishbreath Article: APR07-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Wed Apr 18 19:35:53 3007 Ulbahno Subcity (G'AHNLO) - Following an emergency meeting to discuss the situation on La Terre, the G'ahnli Commerce Council issued a resolution drastically reducing trade between G'ahnlo and La Terre. Ships registered to the G'ahnli Mercantile Fleet have been requested not to carry cargoes to La Terre until further notice.Representing the Commerce Council, Plorubo of the Office of the Public Accountancy said, "While G'ahnlo's stance is typically that trade should be free and unrestricted, the egregious violation by the government of La Terre of the ideals of free trade cannot go unanswered. While the Commerce Council wishes to emphasize that it has no quarrel with La Terre based on how it chooses to govern itself, it regards the gross inconvenience to free trade caused by La Terre's insistence to closely inspect every arriving vessel as unnecessarily hostile."- Wesley Blake, INN G'ahnlo Correspondent Anti-Luna Protests Increasing on...New Luna? Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: APR07-12 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Fri Apr 20 07:40:33 3007 PITCHTON, NEW LUNA - Andy Whitehouse looks like your average New Lunite, a Lunite father of three living in a quaint two story home on Pitchton's east side. He pays his taxes, and even volunteers for the local chapter of the Scouts. But every Friday night for the last month, he's stood in Pitchton Square with a growing number of protestors, leading the chants against Luna's voluntary inclusion in the Solar Republic. "Surrender to the red? Might as well be dead!" is one of the more popular shouted sentiments amongst this palpably angry group, consisting mostly of Lunites. Police Chief Sewati Riegel is concerned. "The first night they did this, we had to take two or three for disturbing the peace. Last Friday? We had twenty-five. I've had to go back to city council and get an emergency budget addendum to cover the police I need for these demonstrations." Whitehouse suggests this isn't terribly surprising, however. "Our people fought the oppressors for hundreds of years, and we learned to live on virtually nothing, and make sacrifices the rest of the Orion Arm could never dream of making to assure our freedom. Now they would simply cave in in exchange for the execution of a couple Fleeters? They have abandoned honor and our beliefs in exchange for a little comfort and safety. This really strikes a chord with those I've met. People from off the streets have seen our protests and joined in. If our homeland is corrupt, we need to fix it." Whitehouse predicts that tonight's protest will hit the three hundred mark, saying, "Until New Luna publically denounces these traitors as cowards and as (defecating) on the battle-torn corpses of their forefathers, we will continue to gather, and we will continue to grow. We will be heard." New Investments in La Terre Posted By: Joker Article: APR07-13 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Fri Apr 20 19:36:17 3007 New Paris, La Terre--With the exception of the G'ahnli, other worlds have remained unusually silent about recent events in La Terre. Yet where trouble arises, it seems the new government is bent on delivering on its promises of a better future.HenchCorp, a galactic conglomerate headed by Richard Hench, has recently pledged to a number of investments in the city of New Paris. "We believe in change and the ideals General Savant asserts," Oliver Bartleby -- attorney and spokesman for the corporation -- explained during a news conference earlier today. "We will help with restructuring some of the less fortunate areas of the city and move on from there."Although Savant has been fairly open to the presence of the media, he has yet to accept any offers for private interviews, making his own press releases the only source of information. He has confirmed that his new government has been meeting with representatives of HenchCorp and that plans are underway to "make the best of this situation" for his compatriots.Bartleby also expressed great enthusiasm and optimism in regards to the future. "This will mark the beginning of greater economical advantage for a planet that has in the past faced otherwise grim periods. We strongly believe that soon the rest of the universe will come to terms with these changes and will add their support to Savant's noble cause." Il'stagonian Forward Group Arrives At Sivad! Posted By: Keller Article: APR07-14 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Apr 27 06:10:40 3007 Ark Royal Dry Docks, Sivad. Just after 2.30am, Enaj local time, fifty badly damaged hospital ships and civilian transports under the escort of Il'stagonian long range 'Intruder' strike fighters and the Royal Il'stagonian Imperial Navy (R.I.I.N.) Escort Carrier, the Tzu Zilna, arrived in Sivad local space. After the sudden, yet announced arrival, the Il'stagonian refugees proceeded to commence docking operations and repairs to their damaged fleet. It has been reported that the Il'stagonians have offered their Terra-forming technology in exchange for use of two dry docks. The Mimic belonging to Iz'nilka, the Il'stagonian diplomat, stated, "That even that the two proud races of Zivan (Sivad) and Il'stagonia almost end up going to war over a simple slur. There would be a great prosperity that awaits both of them upon the end of this transaction." It is believed that this is only the start of the Il'stagonian refugees traveling through Sivadian space, with an additional two hundred ships arriving within the next few days. Category:News